


Delayed Flight

by WhoKnows1NotMe



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas fic woo, Gen, Intrulogical, delayed flight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28336191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoKnows1NotMe/pseuds/WhoKnows1NotMe
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Delayed Flight

“4 hours?” Virgil groaned. “How can a flight be delayed that long?”

The flight attendant shook her head. “I’m sorry, sir. We could transfer you onto a different flight, if you want?” She offered.

“No, it’s okay.” Virgil said. He scanned the airport lounge. “I’ll wait.”

Spotting an empty corner, he walked over and sat down, slipping his backpack off of his shoulders and placing it beside the couch. The rest of the lounge was nearly empty - everyone else had obviously taken the transfer offer. That was fine with Virgil - it meant that it was quieter. Leaning over to his backpack, he pulled out his headphones, connecting them and putting them on. He slipped into the music, the rest of the world fading out around him, pulling out his sketchbook and starting to draw.

Only a few minutes later, someone came rushing in, disturbing the peace with the huge racket that they were making. Virgil looked up, annoyed, and watched as the person ran over to the desk. “Am I late?” He asked the attendant. She shook her head.

“No, the flight has been delayed for 4 hours. You’re actually early!”

The man looked startled, before he composed himself and grinned. “Nice! I’ll find a seat, then.”

He turned around and surveyed the room. Virgil took this opportunity to look at him properly. The man had tanned skin and light brown hair. He seemed to hold himself as if he believed that he was better than everyone else, and he looked very confident, even if he didn’t mean to.

The man looked in Virgil’s direction, and Virgil quickly turned back to his sketchbook. But it was too late - the man had spotted him watching and started heading in his direction.

The man sat down next to Virgil. “I’m Roman.” He said. Virgil stared at it for a moment before shaking it. He looked up at Roman and noticed that his eyes were a bright bottle green that sparkled with excitement and humour.

“I’m Virgil.” He replied. "Uh, why are you going to New York?"

Roman’s eyes lit up. “I’m going to Broadway! I’m gonna see Hamilton! They’ve reunited for a tour!” Virgil smiled faintly at the other man’s excitement. “Oh, I’m also visiting a couple of friends. Why are you going to New York?”

“I’ve also got a friend that lives there. I’m visiting him for a couple of weeks.”

“Oh, neat! Do you like Hamilton as well?”

“It’s okay, I guess. It’s kinda overrated.”

Roman gave a dramatic gasp, placing one hand over his chest. “Overrated?! Virgil, I can’t believe you! Hamilton is an excellent musical, with beautiful songs performed by the wonderful Lin Manuel Miranda, Leslie Odom Jr., Phillipa Soo, and everyone else in the cast!”

He continued ranting for a few minutes, while Virgil sat in silence. When he finished, he sat, panting from the passion that had taken over him. Virgil stayed silent for a couple more seconds, before smirking. “I never said it was bad. I just said it was overrated.”

Roman gaped at Virgil. Virgil looked at him for a moment, soaking in the satisfaction that he gained from the flabbergasted look on Roman’s face, before slipping his headphones back on and returning to his drawing.

Roman waved one hand in front of Virgil’s face, but after Virgil responded with a glare, he moved away, taking his stuff and sitting somewhere else. And for the next few hours, Virgil sat in blissful peace.

After the flight, Virgil arrived at the airport. He got his luggage from the baggage area and made his way to the exit.

Outside the airport, he checked his watch. Logan had been prepared to pick him up, but because of the delay Remus, Logan’s boyfriend who Virgil had never met before, was picking him up instead. He was supposed to be here in a minute or two.

The sky was a cloudy grey, and looked at if it might start to snow. It certainly felt cold enough. Virgil shivered, glad that he had put his coat on before coming outside.

“Virgil!” Someone called out. Virgil turned, and saw Roman walking towards him, his own luggage in tow.

“I’m sorry about what I said earlier.” Roman said when he reached Virgil.

“It’s fine, man. It wasn’t that big of a deal.”

“I feel so bad, though! Can we meet up sometime so that I can make it up to you?”

“You really don’t have to-”

“I insist! We can go out and see the sights together, or maybe see a movie or something?”

“Fine, sure, whatever.”

Roman perked up. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, and after a few swift taps, he handed it to Virgil. “Can you put your number in for me? That way I can call you about our plans!”

Virgil took the phone and entered his number before handing it back to Roman. “Who are you waiting for?” He asked, changing the subject.

“A friend of mine. His boyfriend was originally meant to be coming, but he couldn’t make it because of the delay of our flight. Annoying, am I right? Anyways, what about you?”

“Oh, same here! I don’t know his boyfriend, though, so that will be a new experience. I think his name is Remus?”

Roman gave a start. “Remus? Is his boyfriend called Logan?”

“Uh, yeah?” Virgil replied, confused. Then it dawned on him. “Are you being picked up by them as well?”

“Yeah, I am! This is awesome! We can get to know each other properly!” Roman was practically vibrating in excitement.

Suddenly, a voice called out their names. “Roman! Virgil!”

They both turned, to see a man running towards them. He had light brown hair, with one grey streak running through it, and had the wisps of a mustache that was just starting to grow. He was wearing a green tank top, along with a pair of black shorts, as if he were immune to the cold. He jogged towards them, one hand waving in the air.

“Virgil,” Roman sighed. “Meet my brother, Remus, Logan’s boyfriend.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Virgil!” Remus greeted. “Good that you two have already met! That way we can get the boring ‘making acquaintances’ stuff out of the way!”

He turned back towards the way he had come, and gestured for them to come with him as he started heading off. “This way!” He called.

Virgil and Roman set off after him, heading into the carpark. When they reached the car, Roman called shotgun, leaving Virgil to sit in the back. They drove to Logan and Remus’ shared apartment, the way mostly filled by Remus’ constant chatter.

When they reached the apartment, Roman and Remus led the way while Virgil followed behind. They had started bickering over which musical was the best, Roman going for the obvious choice, which was Hamilton, while Remus went for Beetlejuice.

Just as they got to the door, Roman turned around. “Which one do you think is better, Virgil? Beetlejuice or Hamilton?”

“Hmm…” Virgil thought for a moment. “Personally, I think that Beetlejuice is better than Hamilton.”

“Ha!” Remus crowed triumphantly. He opened the door and turned back to Roman. “I told you so!”

“But!” Virgil interrupted. “Starkid musicals are better than both of them.”

“No way!” Remus and Roman both said at the same time.

“What are you lot yelling about? Hurry up and come inside!” A familiar voice called out from inside the apartment.

They went inside and were greeted by Logan, who was wearing his usual black shirt and pants. The room was dimly lit, a few overhead lights having been turned on and the rest of the light coming from the soft glow of fairy lights on a Christmas tree in one corner.

“Hey Logan!” Roman greeted.

“Hi.” Virgil greeted Logan as well.

“I’m glad to see that you two are acquainted. I apologise for not being able to pick you up, but the delay put me in a difficult position, as I was unfortunately busy during the time  
when I would have needed to get you. I also apologise for not telling either of you that the other was visiting.”

“It’s fine, man. We’re practically best friends now!” Roman threw one arm around Virgil’s shoulders.

“So you’re dating Remus?” Virgil asked, shrugging off Roman’s arm.

“Yes.” Logan confirmed. Remus walked over to him and they shared a kiss. Roman and Virgil stood awkwardly, unsure of what to do until they broke apart. Logan’s face was  
flushed, and he had a lovesick smile on.

“Did you wear a shirt and shorts in the freezing weather again? One of these days you’ll get sick, and when you do you better not claim that I didn’t warn you.” Logan told Remus  
quietly before turning back to Virgil and Roman.

“Let me show you where you’re sleeping.” He flapped one hand aimlessly and led them away.

The rest of the week was filled with fun - they went shopping together, saw Hamilton on Broadway (which was wonderful - Roman was talking about it for two days afterwards), and even went ice-skating together at a local ice-rink, making sure that they all bundled up to protect themselves from the cold winter’s air. Remus was an excellent ice-skater, and Logan and Virgil weren’t too bad either, but Roman was absolutely terrible, holding on to the wall most of the time. When he mustered the courage to let go, he had to cling on to one of the others to stay upright, often making both of them fall. There was lots of laughter that day, and Roman’s nose turned red from the cold (definitely not from embarrassment, Roman told them), but he restored his dignity when they bought hot chocolate to get warm and Remus tripped over, spilling it all over himself.

On Friday, they were sitting on the couch, watching TV, just lazing around doing nothing. They had spent the day exploring whichever parts of the city they hadn’t already seen, and were happily resting.

“Oh!” Roman suddenly cried out. “I just realized! Virgil, I need to make it up for you!”

“Wha- oh.” Virgil said, realizing what he meant. “No, it’s really fine, Roman, we’ve spent the entire week having fun together, you don’t have to-”

“I insist! Really!”

“What happened?” Remus asked. “What did you do, dear brother of mine?”

“I- in the airport, I kind of maybe accidentally took something he said wrong and went off on a rant about it?” Roman looked down guiltily.

Virgil sighed. “The dumbass that he is went off on a rant about how I was wrong for saying Hamilton was bad when all I said was that it was overrated. Which is not the same thing.”

“And now you have to make it up to him?” Remus looked at Roman, a huge grin on his face. Roman nodded slightly sheepishly, and Remus’ grin widened. “Well, there’s a nice cafe around the corner. You two could go there together. It’s new - I’ve been meaning to take Logan there.” Logan and Remus shared a love-filled smile.

“Wow.” Roman looked back at Remus. “For once you’ve actually had a good idea.”

“I- for once?!” Remus spluttered. He looked at Logan. “Can you believe what this man is saying?!”

“Virgil, unless you have other plans, tomorrow I invite you to come to the cafe with me in order for me to make it up to you!” Roman said triumphantly before Logan could reply.

“Um, sure, I guess.”

“Fantastic! It’s a date!”

The next morning Roman and Virgil set off for the cafe. They left Remus and Logan at the apartment, as they were doing… other things.

The walk to the cafe was a short one, and was filled with talking. For a man that short, Roman sure had a lot to say.

The bell above the door rang as they entered the cafe. The air immediately warmed up, a stark contrast to the cool Christmasy air outside. The smell of hot chocolate filled the  
air, and they breathed in deeply.

The cafe was loud with chatter as Roman and Virgil approached the wooden counter. They waited in line for a minute or two before they were at the front.

“Hi, what can I get for you today?” The employee asked cheerily, even though they were probably dead inside like most retail employees are.

“One caramel frappuccino for me, a small black coffee for him, and one slice of apple crumble to share please!”

They paid and went to their table to wait, chatting a bit more. Their names were called out, and they got their items, before returning to the table.

“So, do you live in Gainesville?” Roman asked, downing half of his drink in one sip.

“Yeah, why?”

“I live there as well! We can meet up sometime after we go back!”

“Neat! When are you leaving here?”

“I’m here over Christmas, so about 2 more weeks. You?”

“I leave tomorrow.”

“Noo!” Roman cried dramatically, attracting the attention of a few people nearby before they quickly turned back to their own conversations. “So soon?”

“Yep. I’m celebrating Christmas with my roommate, Patton. He’s a good guy, I don’t want him to spend Christmas alone.”

“Oh, dang. I get it. Spending Christmas alone isn’t great.” He sighed. There was a short, awkward silence before the topic quickly changed.

They ate the cake and drank their drinks - Roman finishing his quickly and trying to steal some of Virgil’s, with Virgil having to hide it away from him to be able to keep it for  
himself - before going back to the apartment. They had decorated it during the week, as the only decoration that they had arrived to was the Christmas tree. Now holly was strung up on the edges of the ceiling and fairy lights hung over doorways. Remus had tried to put up mistletoe everywhere but was stopped by a loudly protesting Virgil. Of course, he would still put it up occasionally, but it was dutifully ignored.

Virgil knocked on the door, and was greeted by Remus.

“You guys can’t come in yet! Go away!” He told them, grinning, before shutting the door in their faces.

Virgil and Roman stared at the plain wood in front of them, as if that would make it magically open, but it didn’t, because doors don’t work that way.

They exchanged glances. “What was that about?” Roman asked. Virgil shook his head - how would he know?

The door creaked open a crack, and Remus poked his head out, this time looking disappointed. “Logan said I have to let you in. You just have to wait a moment.”

“Sure, I guess.” Roman replied as Remus closed the door again.

There was a short pause while quiet shuffles could be heard from behind the door. “Move it to the bedroom.” They could hear Logan whispering. Loud crumpling pursued, fading off.

Logan opened the door and Virgil and Roman jumped slightly backwards from where they definitely weren’t listening with their ears to the door. There was an awkward pause,  
before Logan said, “Come on in.”

Virgil and Roman shuffled in sheepishly, not bothering to wipe their boots on the mat before pulling them off their feet along with taking off their hats, scarves and jackets.

“What-” Roman started before Virgil whacked him with a glove, shutting him up.

“It’s pretty obvious, just use your head and don’t spoil it!” Virgil hissed. Roman turned bright red but didn’t say anything. They both entered the apartment and spoke no more  
about it.

The next day, Virgil was standing in the living room, saying his final goodbyes to Remus and Roman before he left for the airport. They had had a wonderful time together, and would certainly be missing each other.

Remus and Logan stood together. Logan whispered to Remus and Remus nodded before running to the bedroom and coming back, carrying something behind his back.

“Since you can’t stay for Christmas, we bought something for you slightly earlier!”

He pulled out a present, neatly wrapped in red with a green bow tying it all together. Virgil took it from him and held it, trying to guess what it was. It was flat, and not too thick - maybe a big book?

“You can open it now or when you get home, we don’t mind!”

“I’ll open it now.” Virgil smiled and unwrapped the present, revealing a sketchbook with a plain, cardboard.

He looked at it for a moment, before flipping through the pages, admiring the plain white pages, ready for him to start drawing.

“Do you like it?” Logan asked. “We thought you would like it, but if you don’t we can give you the receipt. It is a bit plain.”

“No, it’s great! Thank you!” Virgil drew both Remus and Logan into a hug, and after a moment where they were overcome with surprise, they hugged back.

After they broke apart, Roman stepped forward. “I also got you a present, but I’m not sure if you’ll like it as much.” He held out another present for Virgil, this one wrapped in  
white wrapping paper that had golden swirls all around it with a red bow slapped on top of it. Virgil slung off his backpack and carefully put the sketchbook inside, ready for use for whenever he mustered up the courage to ruin its perfectly white pages with his drawings, which like with every notebook will immediately make him feel bad before he goes on a drawing spree, filling it up with wonderful art.

Virgil took the present from Roman and unwrapped it, struggling for a minute with the layer of tape that was wrapped around the entire thing before finally tearing it off, along with the wrapping paper. Virgil felt a bit guilty about doing it so crudely, but ignored the guilt and focused instead on the present. In his hands was a pack of pens - a giant packet, with every colour imaginable.

“I- you bought this for me?” Virgil stammered, shocked.

“Yeah.” Roman rubbed his neck awkwardly, looking slightly embarrassed. “Do you like it?”

“Like it?” Virgil carefully put the pens on the couch, making sure that no one would sit on it before launching himself at Roman. Roman nearly fell over, and if Virgil could see his face he would have noticed how red Roman had become.

“I love it. Thank you so much!”

Roman stood awkwardly for a moment before embracing the hug, hugging back. They held the hug for a moment more before Virgil stepped back, picking the pens back up and holding them close to his chest for a second before placing it into his backpack, even more carefully than he had put the sketchbook inside. When he straightened back up (though he was still as gay as ever), the room was practically lit by his smile.

“I have presents for you guys as well!” He handed each of them a package, each one badly wrapped in the same wrapping with the words Merry Christmas printed over and over on it in red and green writing. Logan, Roman and Remus took each of theirs and began opening it, Roman and Remus ripping the wrapping to pieces while Logan completed the procedure more carefully.

Remus revealed his first - soap and deodorant. He bit into the soap, as he usually did, and was delighted to find that it was made out of chocolate!

Roman came next - he got a packet of paints. There weren’t as many colours as the pack of pencils, but he was still super happy and excited to use them.

Logan finished opening his last, the wrapping paper falling away to reveal the dvds of the bbc series Sherlock. Logan was practically vibrating with excitement to watch all of them.

There were a few minutes of hugs and thank-yous before Logan stepped forward. “Though I hate to be the one to do this, I’m afraid that we have to depart now if you wish to make the flight. Have you got all of your things?” He asked Virgil.

“I do.” Virgil replied, picking up his backpack and pulling it onto his shoulders.

“Right, well then.” Logan started heading towards the door.

“It was great to meet you guys!” Virgil told Remus and Roman, waving before he turned and walked towards where Logan was holding the door open, pulling his suitcase behind him.

He exited the apartment and waved one final time before Logan closed the door and they headed down to the car.

They drove together, chatting with each other as music played on the radio, until they reached the airport. Logan walked with Virgil as far as he could, until they had to part.

“It was great seeing you!” Virgil said.

“It was! I’m glad you could make it.”

After a moment they hugged, holding on for as long as they could before letting go. Virgil waved, and started heading off.

He went through the rest of the process and finally settled onto his seat on the plane (fortunately the flight wasn't delayed this time).

As the plane started lifting into the air, he looked out the window, headphones placed comfortably on his head, and headed back home.


End file.
